Her Problem
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: She would wait forever, just as long as he came back to her.


_Her Problem_

Plates clattered.

With a fierce sort of quickness, Kaname stood to her feet, her auburn eyes glaring down at the innocent captain before her. With an expression of deep hatred and a stomp of the foot, she kept her palms against the table top to control what anger she had managed to keep bottled up.

"Kaname," Tessa spoke calmly, her voice echoing, "please sit down."

But Kaname couldn't sit, not with such a declaration ringing through the room. Instead she stood, her face nearly red in pent-up frustration. Her shoulders shook, and her fingers trembled.

"You're lying," Kaname heard herself mutter. Her voice was dark, her eyes narrowed at the slim girl sitting so casually before her.

"Why would I lie to you, Kaname?" Tessa spoke politely, but there was something else hidden in the tone. She looked smug. Her mouth twitched into a light smirk.

Kaname swallowed. This couldn't be happening. Not now...

"I figured it would be best to tell you before," Tessa continued. "That way you can say your farewell."

"But..." Kaname stopped herself. This wasn't something she could prevent. She didn't have that type of power.

"I'm sorry, Kaname," Tessa looked earnest, but her voice betrayed her.

Now Kaname clutched her arms around herself, shaking in sudden hatred. She stared pathetically at the plain table top, wishing she could burn it through with her eyes.

"You won, then," she muttered, clutching her arms tighter, "I'm the loser."

Tessa's eyes widened in regret, but soon grew cold, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaname shook her head, trying to rid herself of hateful thoughts. _Why?_

"I really am sorry," Tessa's voice was squeakier, "Kaname..."

"It's alright," she spoke swiftly, turning away, "I'll pack my things. It appears my vacation is over."

She strode to the door, wanting to tear the handle off when she gripped it. A voice interrupted her motion.

"You know," Tessa gulped, rubbing her hair between her fingers, "I think he would chose you, anyway."

It hurt. It really hurt. She wished it were true, but it wasn't. He didn't know the first think about her feelings. He didn't know at all. He was denser than a fruit cake.

Kaname bit back a spiteful retort, and instead settled for something repeated earlier in the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

--

The fierceness with which she packed her bag would have scared the wits out of anybody in the room. Item after item, all simply tossed in without a care in the world.

It was obvious Chidori Kaname was mad.

Of course, she was always mad after seeing Tessa, but this time was different. This time, Tessa had deliberately said the worst possible thing.

Sousuke was leaving.

Rather, he was being transferred to a 'more useful assignment'. God, it made Kaname so. . . Mad!

But maybe the thing that really set her off was that Tessa had been the one to break the news. Why hadn't Sousuke told her? Why hadn't he broken the news? At least then, Kaname would have understood.

Well, maybe she wouldn't have understood. She was known for her anger. But still, Sousuke should have been the one to tell her! He should have. . .

No! Kaname wasn't going to cry! Tessa had been smug, and no matter how heart-breaking it was to have Sousuke do such a cruel thing, Kaname would not cry.

She would not cry. . .

Not cry. . .

Now she was repeating things. She really should have realized he'd leave eventually. But maybe not. . . Maybe Kaname had known, but never wanted to admit it. He'd said he'd stay and protect her, hadn't he?

"No! No crying!"

Kaname covered her mouth at such a loud outburst. She'd been too caught up in her thoughts.

The packing finished soon after the yell, although it seemed to take ages. Kaname finally zipped the duffel bag quickly, and then she stood. One last look at the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything brought her eyes to the little Bonta-kun doll at the pillow of the bed.

And then Kaname felt the tears come on.

Dropping the duffel, she raced to the bed and grasped the Bonta-kun, sobbing into it without restraint. She could feel her body racking with each ragged breath in, and she could feel a headache begin to form.

But on and on she cried.

She cried herself to sleep.

--

When Kaname woke, her face was against something warm. It was warmer than Bonta-kun.

With a silent groan, she pulled her face from the warmth and inspected what it was.

And then she gasped.

Sousuke! It was Sousuke!

But what on earth was he doing in _her _bed? Kaname swallowed, squinting as his relaxed face.

She'd never seen him sleep before. . . At least, not that she could remember. How amazing it was.

His face was relaxed, no longer held into the usually stern expression she always seemed to see. And his breathing was even, his heartbeat paced. His hair fell at an angle, and his eyes stayed shut as if he was in a deep sleep.

Oh, goodness, he was gorgeous.

Kaname could feel the blush from under her tear-dried cheeks. But what was she embarrassed for? _He _was the one who had climbed into _her _bed.

Wait a minute. . . Why was he in her bed?

Kaname was tempted to wake him and demand his reasoning when she realized that this would probably be the last time she would ever get the chance to see him. Not to mention, she had never seen him look so calm. Never.

Before she could stop herself, she had brought her hand up to his cheek, which she felt tenderly. Despite the deep scowl and worry lines she always seemed to see, his skin was surprisingly soft.

Kaname had held his hand on more than one occasion, and it had been ruff with callouses. But his cheek. . . It was so soft!

Now Kaname had to feel his hair. If his cheek was soft, who knew what his hair would feel like.

So she moved her hand further and gently stroked a strand.

And then another hand was on hers, and piercing eyes stared into hers.

Kaname started, jerking her hand away. But Sousuke's firm hold kept her in place, and she was forced to stare into his piercing gaze.

"S-Sousuke!" She gapped.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice unnaturally normal-sounding.

"Just. . . Just. . ." Kaname stopped herself, rethinking her situation, "I should be asking you the same thing! What are you doing here?"

He backed away at her comment, surprised.

Kaname noticed he was still clutching her hand, and that her palm was against his cheek.

"My hand. . ." She trailed off again, not sure what to say or do.

"Sorry."

But he still didn't let go.

Kaname couldn't take the silence.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, her voice just about a whisper.

"I'm not sure," he muttered, moving his gaze away from her eyes. This was different. Usually he kept his eyes locked on, as if he were a gun or something.

"You've still got my hand," Kaname added in.

"I know," he sighed, clutching her hand tighter.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next mission?" Kaname whispered.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, avoiding her question with another.

"Because. . ." Kaname hesitated, "Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

He was being difficult. Why, of all times, was he choosing to be difficult now?

"Sousuke, please. . . It's hard enough as it is."

"Kaname. . ."

Now she had to gasp. He was addressing her by her first name! She couldn't remember a time when that had ever happened.

She was stumped.

She was completely frozen in place.

"Kaname, please," Sousuke's face was suddenly very close to her own.

"What?" She peered at him, both curious and confused.

"Would you wait for me?"

Her eyebrows narrowed, "Wait?"

"Yes. I have to fill in a few documents to make the transfer complete, so until then, would you wait for me?"

"I don't get it, Sousuke. What are you talking about?" Kaname felt her thumb begin to stroke his cheek as she waited for his answer.

"My permanent job will be to protect you," he tilted his head as if to confirm what he had said.

"Permanent?"

"Yes."

Kaname felt her tears well up again, but she held them in. She couldn't cry again. She didn't dare.

"Kaname, it will only be a few days."

"But why?" She hiccuped, still trying to keep her tears down, "Why would you give up all you've worked for to protect me? I'm not _that _important."

He hesitated, "You are."

She hiccuped again.

"Kaname, you're very important," he leaned forward, but his eyes were hesitant.

"So, you won't miss class anymore?"

"Not a single day."

"And you won't be in any more danger?"

"Not if I can help it."

"And you won't blow stuff up anymore?"

". . ."

"Sousuke?" Kaname noticed his expression had gone a bit nervous.

But she didn't care. At least, not right then. Not at such an amazingly important moment.

She leaned closer still to him, and she felt his breath on her face.

"Sousuke?"

"Yes, Chidori?"

He had resorted to calling her Chidori again. Damn him. . .

She pecked him on the lips, "Please, call me Kaname."

She would wait for him. If he was willing to give up so much to protect her, she would definitely wait.

She would wait forever.

Just as long as he came back to her.


End file.
